Motorcycle
, (pre-War) (post-War) |footer = Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas motorcycle }} The motorcycle is a vehicle in Fallout, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Characteristics Motorcycles are a single-track two-wheeled vehicle used for personal transportation. A red motorcycle with a large handlebars can be seen on the wall of Junktown in New California. A green motorcycle with a solid fairing can be seen throughout the Capital Wasteland and Mojave Wasteland. A blue dirt bike can be found in Appalachia. Their overall design appears to be based on various cruiser and dirt bike motorcycles from the 1950s, albeit with a more retro-futuristic design. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * 1 parked inside the 1st floor of Rivet City. * There is a destroyed motorcycle on the Rivet City Flight Deck of which has a motorcycle gas tank and a motorcycle handbrake next to it. * If the Lone Wanderer buys the Wasteland explorer theme from Moira Brown at Craterside Supply, then in the top room with the closed door in My Megaton house there will be a motorcycle parked as soon as they open the door. * There are 2 in the garage area of Smith Casey's garage. * There are numerous motorcycles parked inside Evergreen Mills. * One can be found parked next to a car located near the overhead catwalk in the Statesman Hotel area. There is also a City Liner located underneath the catwalk. * Altogether, there are approximately 10 or more in the yao guai tunnels. * One can be found in the White House utility tunnels by two ramps positioned on either side of a car. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * 6 in a blue truck on the sloped path towards the Mojave Outpost. * Just north of the Great Khan armory, near a rock on the way to Red Rock Canyon, there's a motorcycle broken into two pieces with the remains of a skeleton and an ammunition box. * 2 parked in front of Prospector Saloon in Goodsprings and 1 lying on the ground close by. * 1 in the Gibson scrap yard garage * 1 in one of the motel rooms in Dino Dee-lite Motel * 1 leaning against Harper's shack * 1 parked outside Bradley's shack * 1 booby trapped with a frag mine at Mesquite Mountains lean-to ''Fallout 4'' * One can be spotted pre-War on its side next to a soldier as the residents of Sanctuary Hills are evacuating to the Vault. * One on its side on Tucker Memorial Bridge. * One parked at Croup Manor. * One on the top floor of the parking garage next to Super Duper Mart. * One at the front of Drumlin Diner. * One at the Red Rocket across the street from the Faded Glory laundromat. * One in the Red Rocket gas station southeast of Beaver Creek Lanes. * One in the parking lot of the National Park visitor's center. * A pre-War motorcycle can be found in Bradberton's office. * A smaller version of the motorcycle can be found on the Rally Rollers ride in Nuka-World. ''Fallout 76'' Notes * The motorcycle cannot be driven. * The motorcycle gas tank game item and the actual gas tank on the motorcycles throughout the wasteland are radically different in both size and appearance. * In the Pennsylvania Ave. utility corridor, in the metro automobile area, there is a post-War daredevil accident involving a motorcycle. * The motorcycles outside of the Prospector Saloon can't be destroyed. * South of Novac there's a crashed motorcycle, where the skeletal remains of the unfortunate rider laying with its face buried in the ground. The rider's metal helmet is located nearby. * All 6 motorcycles in the back of the truck on the road next to Mojave Outpost also cannot be destroyed. * The "Lone Wanderer" model motorcycle is not a unique motorcycle in reference to the Lone Wanderer. Multiple instances of the motorcycle with the "Lone Wanderer" decal are found throughout the game and should not be taken as a hint that the Lone Wanderer has found their way to the Commonwealth. Appearances Motorcycles appear in Fallout, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Gallery Motorcycles Mojave Outpost.jpg|The six motorcycles in a truck near the Mojave Outpost Motorcycle RRC.jpg|The broken motorcycle near the Great Khan armory LD motorcycle concept art.jpg|Concept art by Liquid Development MotorcycleAd-Fallout4.jpg|Motorcycle billboard FO4 billboards lonewanderer 01.png|Lone Wanderer billboard Fo4 pre-War motorcycle.png|Pre-War "Lone Wanderer" in Fallout 4 Fo4 post-War motorcycle.png|Post-War "Lone Wanderer" in Fallout 4 Motorcycle-NukaWorld.jpg|Pre-War motorcycle in Bradberton's office Art of Fo4 Motorcycle (2).png|Concept art Lone Wanderer from The Art of Fallout 4 Art of Fo4 Motorcycle (1).png|Concept art billboard FO4 Billboards Lone Wanderer.png|Billboard Category:Fallout vehicles Category:Fallout 3 vehicles Category:Fallout: New Vegas vehicles Category:Fallout 4 vehicles Category:Fallout 76 vehicles Category:Van Buren vehicles de:Motorrad fr:Moto ru:Мотоцикл